Black Widow
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,500 | crecla = Spider | school = Life | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Brown Recluse | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Knight's Court | descrip = Black Widow is a boss found on a far side of Knight's Court in Marleybone and is part of David Beeman's quest Off With Her Head!. It has a very wanted pet drop, the Doom Scurrier. Speech: :"The power of my venom will overtake you. Verily, you will become a tasty morsel for my children!" | spell1 = Lifeblade | spell2 = Life Trap | spell3 = Spirit Armor | spell4 = Leprechaun | spell5 = Black Mantle | spell6 = Sunbird | spell7 = Storm Shark | spell8 = Nature's Wrath | spell9 = Weakness | spell10 = Sprite | spell11 = Imp | spell12 = Death Shield | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 48 - 55 | hat1 = Black Widow's Fancy Cap | hat2 = Widow's Bewitching Hat | hat3 = Widow's Charming Cap | hat4 = Widow's Furious Hat | hat5 = Widow's Noteworthy Cap | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Black Widow's Dandy Robe | robe2 = Widow's Bewitching Cloak | robe3 = Widow's Magnificent Vest | robe4 = Widow's Refined Robe | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Shoes of the Chimera | boots2 = Widow's Indignant Boots | boots3 = Widow's Frenzied Shoes | boots4 = Widow's Shoes of Fantasia | boots5 = Widow's Collected Shoes | boots6 = Shoes of Sentiments | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Widow's Engraved Athame | athame2 = Dream Dagger | athame3 = Widow's Dirk of Fulfillment | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Widow's Red Rising Amulet | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Widow's Breakneck Ring | ring2 = Widow's Noteworthy Ring | ring3 = Widow's Pilfered Ring | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Doom Scurrier | pet2 = Black Spider | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = angled gravemarker | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Dryad | trecar2 = Spirit Armor | trecar3 = Cyclops | trecar4 = Ice Wyvern | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = wheat cracker | snack2 = gummy bloodbat | snack3 = medium fish | snack4 = redskin peanut | snack5 = square watermelon | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Off With Her Head! | quest2 = | quest3 = }}